mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Problem/Gallery
Prologue: Many years in the future Canterlot many moons in the future S9E26.png Ponies and creatures living in Canterlot S9E26.png Many creatures living together in Canterlot S9E26.png Creatures around statue of the Mane Six S9E26.png Grown-up Spike entering the throne room S9E26.png|Our little Spikey-Wikey is all grown up. Spike "Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs" S9E26.png Future Spike "has not been easy" S9E26.png Princess Twilight signing royal documents S9E26.png Princess Twilight "that's why I picked you" S9E26.png Royal aide bowing to Princess Twilight S9E26.png Princess Twilight "I'm glad you could come" S9E26.png Princess Twilight and Spike sharing a hug S9E26.png Spike "so what's the emergency?" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "took over Celestia's School" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "my top student has missed" S9E26.png Twilight "the most important lesson of all" S9E26.png Future Spike "what do you mean?" S9E26.png Twilight "good to have my royal advisor" S9E26.png Princess Twilight and Spike hear Gallus S9E26.png Captain Gallus enters the throne room S9E26.png Princess Twilight "send her in, Gallus" S9E26.png Gallus, captain of the royal guard S9E26.png Captain Gallus bows to Princess Twilight S9E26.png What's the point of friendship? Captain Gallus introduces Luster Dawn S9E26.png Luster Dawn greeting Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn bashfully addresses Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I've enjoyed every moment" S9E26.png Luster Dawn acting nervously S9E26.png Luster Dawn "the right place for me" S9E26.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "I see" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "it's not the work" S9E26.png Luster "spend weeks in the library" S9E26.png Luster "a lot of focus on making friends" S9E26.png Spike "you've come to the right place" S9E26.png Luster Dawn addresses Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "I don't want to make friends" S9E26.png Future Spike gets very shocked S9E26.png Princess Twilight raises eyebrow at Spike S9E26.png Twilight "you'd rather leave the school" S9E26.png Luster Dawn has another idea S9E26.png Luster Dawn "independent course of study" S9E26.png Luster Dawn admires Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "accomplish as much as you have" S9E26.png Spike "hard to do that without friends" S9E26.png Luster Dawn not so sure S9E26.png Luster Dawn "more of a distraction" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "ultimately a waste of time" S9E26.png Future Spike even more shocked S9E26.png Luster Dawn speaks with Twilight and Spike S9E26.png Luster Dawn "you rule by yourself now" S9E26.png Future Spike "uh, hello?" S9E26.png Spike holds up his royal advisor medal S9E26.png Luster Dawn "anything wrong with that" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I think it's better" S9E26.png Luster "if friendships ultimately fade" S9E26.png Luster "make them in the first place" S9E26.png Twilight considering Luster's words S9E26.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "you're right" S9E26.png Future Spike in unbelievable shock S9E26.png Future Spike's mind gets blown S9E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Luster in throne room S9E26.png Future Spike "this is your top student?" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "friendships take work" S9E26.png Princess Twilight walks past Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight and Luster pass by stained glass windows S9E26.png Twilight and Luster look at stained glass windows S9E26.png Princess Twilight "it might not last forever" S9E26.png Not ready to leave Ponyville Spike checking a checklist S9E26.png Spike surrounded by moving boxes S9E26.png Twilight running around the castle S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle running past Spike S9E26.png Spike "but we did a final check" S9E26.png Twilight running past Spike again S9E26.png Spike gets bored watching Twilight S9E26.png Twilight grins with Power Ponies comic S9E26.png Twilight shoves comic in Spike's face S9E26.png Twilight looks at Power Ponies comic S9E26.png Twilight "aren't you glad we triple-checked?" S9E26.png Spike "I already read this one" S9E26.png Spike "I don't need to take it" S9E26.png Twilight fervently shakes her head S9E26.png Twilight "you love Power Ponies" S9E26.png Twilight pulls comic out of Spike's hands S9E26.png Twilight entering the castle library S9E26.png Spike "we don't have to bring the comic" S9E26.png Twilight levitating a Mane-iac comic S9E26.png Spike "a lot is changing" S9E26.png Twilight starts to feel miserable S9E26.png Twilight "just because things change" S9E26.png Twilight "leave everything you love behind!" S9E26.png Twilight face down on a moving box S9E26.png Spike "worried about ruling Equestria" S9E26.png Twilight "I know it took some time" S9E26.png Twilight "I've never been more ready" S9E26.png Twilight "sit on the throne in Canterlot" S9E26.png Twilight "doesn't mean I'm ready to leave" S9E26.png Twilight looking at the Foal Free Press S9E26.png Villains and Rara on newspaper's front page S9E26.png Mane Six fighting villains in the newspaper S9E26.png Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and villains in newspaper S9E26.png|"lyra + bon bon: just married" Fans: *more screaming* Cranky Doodle and Twilight in the newspaper S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "leaving our friends" S9E26.png Spike "I thought we'd all be ruling" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "it won't be the same" S9E26.png Twilight and Spike in the empty library S9E26.png Twilight "what if we all just drift apart?" S9E26.png Spike "hadn't thought about it like that" S9E26.png Spike "maybe you should talk to them" S9E26.png Spike "they're feeling the same way" S9E26.png Twilight smiling back at Spike S9E26.png Twilight "talking to a good friend" S9E26.png Twilight rubbing Spike's head S9E26.png Twilight nuzzling Spike's cheek S9E26.png Consulting Applejack and Pinkie Crate filled with jugs of apple cider S9E26.png Applejack boxing the jugs of cider S9E26.png Applejack stamping the crate of jugs S9E26.png Crate filled with apples S9E26.png Applejack boxing the apples S9E26.png Applejack stamping the crate of apples S9E26.png Crate filled with jars of applesauce S9E26.png Applejack boxing the applesauce S9E26.png Applejack stamping the crate of jars S9E26.png Applejack stamping her checklist S9E26.png Big Mac pushing crate of apple products S9E26.png Twilight "you're not worried about" S9E26.png Applejack holding an apple S9E26.png Applejack "change is natural" S9E26.png Applejack "like the seasons" S9E26.png Applejack "that's just life on the farm" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess so" S9E26.png Applejack "need to get all these boxes" S9E26.png Applejack "the folks beyond Equestria" S9E26.png Twilight still depressed after talking to AJ S9E26.png Twilight and Pinkie in party-planning cave S9E26.png Pinkie "talking about the coronation" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie holding a party hat S9E26.png Pinkie stuffs balloons in file cabinet S9E26.png Pinkie Pie kicks cabinet drawer closed S9E26.png Pinkie "honestly, I'm not convinced" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "took care of the fireworks" S9E26.png Gummy with sparkler in his mouth S9E26.png Twilight trying to talk to Pinkie Pie S9E26.png Pinkie Pie with a bucket of cherries S9E26.png Pinkie Pie looking through drawers S9E26.png Pinkie tossing party stuff behind her S9E26.png Pinkie "I'll have to go there a lot more" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie thinking about the future S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "I don't think I mind" S9E26.png Twilight still depressed after talking to Pinkie S9E26.png Consulting Fluttershy, Dash, and Rarity Twilight surrounded by birds and butterflies S9E26.png Doves flying around Twilight's head S9E26.png Swans crown Twilight with twigs and leaves S9E26.png Twilight wearing a crown of twigs and leaves S9E26.png Fluttershy applauding her animal friends S9E26.png Fluttershy addressing Josephine the dove S9E26.png Group of doves listening to Fluttershy S9E26.png Doves fluttering into the air S9E26.png Fluttershy addresses Eloise and Hubert S9E26.png Fluttershy "I'll bring plenty of snacks" S9E26.png Eloise and Hubert flapping into the air S9E26.png Fluttershy guides birds and butterflies into cages S9E26.png Fluttershy "I'm glad we got the chance" S9E26.png Fluttershy excited for the coronation S9E26.png Fluttershy "more excited than you" S9E26.png Fluttershy fantasizing about the coronation S9E26.png Fluttershy "can't think of a single bad thing" S9E26.png Twilight laughing nervously at Fluttershy S9E26.png Twilight still depressed after talking to Fluttershy S9E26.png Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Rainbow Dash leads the flying routine S9E26.png Fleetfoot and High Winds swoop over S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Surprise and Silver Zoom flying in sync S9E26.png Lightning Streak and Misty Fly flying in sync S9E26.png Soarin and Spitfire crash into each other S9E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow look worried S9E26.png Rainbow Dash speeding off-screen S9E26.png Rainbow Dash dragging a thick cloud S9E26.png Rainbow catches Spitfire and Soarin S9E26.png Spitfire and Soarin saved by a cloud S9E26.png Spitfire "it needs to be this complicated" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash "of course!" S9E26.png Rainbow "I know we can pull it off!" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash "a lot more work to do" S9E26.png Twilight still depressed after talking to RD S9E26.png Rarity making Twilight's coronation gown S9E26.png Spike notices Rarity's basket of jewels S9E26.png Spike eats gems while Rarity talks to Twilight S9E26.png Rarity trots to something covered in pink sheet S9E26.png Rarity magically pulls the pink sheet away S9E26.png Rarity presents a case of star spiders S9E26.png Rarity "change my design for your gown" S9E26.png Rarity grinning; Twilight still depressed S9E26.png Rarity holding a glowing thread of web S9E26.png Rarity "the effect will be dazzling" S9E26.png Spike lightly tickled by star spider web S9E26.png Twilight still depressed after talking to Rarity S9E26.png Twilight leaves as Rarity gets back to work S9E26.png Hard to say goodbye Twilight alone in the dim, empty library S9E26.png Spike finds Twilight alone in the library S9E26.png Spike "something we wanted to give you" S9E26.png Power Ponies comic in front of Twilight S9E26.png Spike "I think you're right, Twilight" S9E26.png Spike happily holding his comic S9E26.png Spike "can't leave the Power Ponies" S9E26.png Twilight "I don't think the Power Ponies care" S9E26.png Spike hugging the despairing Twilight S9E26.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack enter S9E26.png Main five entering the throne room S9E26.png Main ponies ready for the coronation S9E26.png Spike "aren't you coming on the train?" S9E26.png Applejack "I gotta go with Big Mac" S9E26.png Applejack "who gets what deliveries" S9E26.png Rainbow "I'm gonna meet the Wonderbolts" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "I'm going with Gummy" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie thinking about Gummy S9E26.png Pinkie "does anypony really believe that?!" S9E26.png Fluttershy "food for the swans and doves" S9E26.png Fluttershy "if I don't get them fed" S9E26.png Fluttershy "too pooped to perform" S9E26.png Twilight "I'll be living in Canterlot alone" S9E26.png Twilight sadly walks past her friends S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "bye, I guess" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle leaving by herself S9E26.png Rarity "you won't be traveling alone" S9E26.png Rarity "weave the star spider sash" S9E26.png Rarity pushing Twilight toward the door S9E26.png Rarity pushes Twilight out of the castle S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "that's the problem!" S9E26.png Twilight "making my coronation perfect" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm leaving Ponyville" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle crying tears of anger S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "none of you even care!" S9E26.png Main ponies gasping in shock S9E26.png The Mane Six share their tears Twilight, Luster, and Spike approach the throne S9E26.png Princess Twilight "actually, not exactly" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle confronting her friends S9E26.png Fluttershy "I can't believe you'd think" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "possibly make you think that" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I tried to talk to you all" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "how I was feeling" S9E26.png Twilight bitter "you seemed more worried" S9E26.png Twilight distressed "do for the coronation" S9E26.png Spike "it's true, I was there" S9E26.png Rarity "something else to focus on" S9E26.png Applejack "I knew you were worried" S9E26.png Applejack "thought if I made it seem like" S9E26.png Applejack starting to get depressed S9E26.png Fluttershy "trying to make you feel better" S9E26.png Fluttershy "I wouldn't feel so terrible" S9E26.png Mane Six have emotional heart-to-heart S9E26.png Twilight "you've all taught me so much" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "it all might be ending" S9E26.png Twilight's friends gather around her S9E26.png Twilight "when I imagine the future" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "we won't be together!" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "it's terrifying!" S9E26.png Fluttershy "I'm scared, too" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie sad "me, too" S9E26.png Rarity "rattled to the core" S9E26.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity start to cry S9E26.png Applejack gives a sad "eeyup" S9E26.png Applejack starting to cry S9E26.png Rainbow Dash "I wouldn't say scared" S9E26.png Rainbow's friends look disapproving S9E26.png Rainbow "just because I won't say it" S9E26.png Rainbow "doesn't mean I don't feel it" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash starting to cry S9E26.png Rainbow Dash's friends smile at her S9E26.png Pinkie "I'm going to miss you so much!" S9E26.png Rarity "things are going to change!" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash wiping her tears S9E26.png Rainbow "what if we don't see each other?" S9E26.png Fluttershy "what if we don't talk as much?" S9E26.png Applejack "what if we don't stay friends?!" S9E26.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie crying together S9E26.png Twilight looking at her crying friends S9E26.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ crying together S9E26.png Twilight watching her friends cry S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I know it's weird" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle feels a little better S9E26.png Mane Six in a very sad group hug S9E26.png Catching the train to Cantelot Pre-coronation jitters Twilight, ruler of Equestria The Council of Friendship Post-coronation laughs Friendships don't have to fade The Magic of Friendship Grows Future Mane Six and Spike in Ponyville S9E26.png Miscellaneous Many moons later... title card S9E26.png|Title card exclusive to the TV broadcast.